LED modules used e.g. as lighting sources may be supplied by a constant voltage source via a linear regulator, which regulates the current flow through the LED or LEDs and adapts the source voltage to actual LED voltage drop. This depends on the technology and operating conditions such as ambient temperature, direct current, and thermal dissipation conditions. Using an electronic converter for supplying these modules with a constant voltage (in the place of a constant current) and the presence of a linear regulator “on board” the module itself may be useful for different reasons which are per se well known in the prior art.